Dos Vidas
by LaBelle Evans
Summary: Harry tenía dos vidas, una cuando caminaba y otra cuando dormía... y en ambas la misma mujer. HPPP


Hola!

Se que estaban esperando por un nuevo capitulo de 'El Nombre de la Rosa' pero no he tenido tiempo para concentrarme como deberia en la historia. Por eso he decidido publicar esta pequeña historia (para que no se olviden de mi :D) que se me ocurrio mientras leia a la maravillosa Isabell Allende.

Espero que les guste este one-shot de mi pareja favorita: Harry y Pansy.

Carinos y besos,

L.B Evans

------------------------------------------------

**DOS VIDAS**

Harry tenía dos vidas, una cuando caminaba y otra cuando dormía.

En la vida que llevaba mientras estaba despierto, él la odiaba y despreciaba como nadie en el mundo podría hacerlo; pero cuando dormía, todo ese sentimiento daba paso a un sin fin de emociones nuevas y desbordantes.

Durante el día el procuraba demostrarle, en sus acciones y en sus palabras, cuanto la odiaba, cuan erróneo había sido su nacimiento y lo innecesaria que era su existencia.

En sus sueños él le susurraba cuanto la amaba mientras despacio le hacia el amor, la recorría entera sin cansarse y le rogaba que nunca lo dejara, simplemente porque el moriría sin ella.

El problema es que esos sueños no tenían razón de ser porque Harry simplemente no sentía nada de eso... es como cuando sueñas con algo que ni siquiera sabías que existía... No tenia sentido.

Al despertar y recapitular el sueño, Harry se sentía más molesto y la odiaba más... y todo empezaba de nuevo.

Algunas veces se sorprendía a si mismo mirándola a través del gran comedor, conocía sus movimientos, sabía cuántas cucharaditas de azúcar y la cantidad de leche que le iba a poner a su té; sabía qué se serviría primero en el almuerzo; qué postre acompañaría su cena... Cómo olía su cuerpo después de poseerla, cómo sabían sus besos y qué tenía qué hacer en la cama para que ella gritara su nombre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que por más que no sintiera nada no podía dejar de pensar en ella, fue que comprendió por qué sentía celos cuando alguien más la abrazaba o estaba cerca de ella... No diremos que es amor, era más bien obsesión, Harry se sentía el dueño de ella.

Molesto por todo lo que había provocado en él, se encaminó decidido hasta donde estaba ella hablando con Draco.

- Quiero que te detengas- le dijo demandante. Extrañada Pansy volteo para encontrarse con un Harry de expresión fría.

- ¿Disculpa?- pregunto confundida.

- Que te detengas, Parkinson. Ya me canse y quiero que te detengas- le contestó.

- Potter, no sé de qué me estas hablando- le dijo y le dio la espalda.

- Si, si lo sabes- dijo alzando la voz, tomándola por el brazo y volteándola bruscamente hasta tenerla frente a el- No te metas, Malfoy!- le gritó cuando Draco intento sacar la varita para atacar a Harry, pero este fue mas rápido y ya le había apuntado al corazón.

- ¡Déjala, imbécil!- le grito de vuelta.

- Este no es tu problema... es un asunto entre ella y yo- dijo con una expresión feroz inusual en él.

- Tú y yo no tenemos asuntos Potter, suéltame- demandó Pansy intentando safarse.

- Tú vas a venir ahora conmigo- dijo.

- No quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte- le contesto fríamente.

- No te pregunte, te dije vamos- dijo apretando más su brazo y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Draco iba a decir algo pero Pansy le dio una mirada significativa, ella sentía miedo de la expresión de Harry... era capaz de llevarla a la fuerza si era necesario.

- Ya regreso, Draco- le dijo en un susurro.

Caminaban por los pasillos rápidamente bajo la mirada extrañada de todo el colegio, Pansy empezaba a perder sensibilidad en el brazo de lo fuerte la Harry lo agarraba pero justo en el momento en que iba a quejarse, llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry abrió la puerta y la empujo dentro de la habitación con cierta rudeza, cerró la puerta de una patada y se enfrento a una ahora asustada Pansy.

- Quiero que me digas que mierda me hiciste- dijo con toda su cara contorsionada en una mueca de disgusto y enojo.

- No se de que me hablas, Potter- le susurró.

- SI, SI LO SABES!!!- grito.

- Te juro que no lo se.

- ¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA!!!- grito tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola, Pansy cerro los ojos asustada- ESE PAPEL NO TE QUEDA, AMOR.

- Potter... me haces daño- tartamudeó casi llorosa.

Harry la lanzo al mueble frente a ellos, el se sentó en la mesita de café frente a Pansy.

- Está bien... Pansy, dime que hechizo me lanzaste- le dijo con tono falsamente suave como si hablara con un niño que ha cometido una travesura y no quiere admitir su culpa.

- Yo no te he hecho nada- respondió mirando al piso resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

- Pan, no te voy a hacer nada, solo quiero que me digas que hechizo usaste- dijo. Esa actitud era mucho más escalofriante, hablándole como si fuera un psicópata.

- No he... hecho magia contra ti- contesto con la voz quebrada.

- ¡¡MIENTES!!- Grito haciendo que Pansy se sobresaltara- ¡Debiste haber usado algún hechizo porque no es posible que sueñe cada noche contigo!

Pansy levanto la vista asustada- ¿Qué... qué sueñas conmigo?- pregunto en un susurro.

- ¿Sorprendida? Y supongo que no sabes cómo- no hubo respuesta - pues déjame contarte: cada noche nos encontramos en esta misma sala, pero en vez de una sala de estar es una habitación, con una cama espaciosa... siempre es la misma... y sin más te beso y lentamente te desnudo, te estremeces bajo mi tacto, te llevo hasta la cama y ahí te hago el amor despacio, te escucho gemir debajo de mi o sobre mi... no importa, te susurro al oído lo que te estoy haciendo en ese momento y te doy el mejor de los orgasmos y luego... despierto...

Pansy no estaba sorprendida, tenía una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

- ¡PERO YA ME CANSE, PARKINSON! POR ESO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS QUE MIERDA HICISTE... NO ES PLACENTERO PARA MI HACERLE EL AMOR A MI ENEMIGA Y MENOS A TI... YA ME ES SUFICIENTE SABER QUE EXISTES...

- ¡¿Y CREES QUE A MI ME GUSTA?!- grito de repente parándose para enfrentarlo- CREES QUE YO QUIERO QUE SEAS TÚ QUIÉN ME HAGA SENTIR AMADA O QUE ME GUSTE COMO ME TRATAS DESPUÉS DE QUE EN MIS SUEÑOS ME HABLAS DE TU AMOR POR MI... YO ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME HUMILLES, POTTER- terminó llorando a mares.

Harry se quedo sorprendido por lo que ella dijo, por eso, no la detuvo cuando salió de la habitación, ni se inmuto cuando la puerta se cerró con gran estruendo.

------------------------------------

Después de esa discusión no soñó con ella aquella noche. Soñó que estaba en el lago viendo atardecer pero estaba llorando y se sentía vació.

Para el desayuno de la mañana siguiente la vio junto a Draco que la tenía abrazada y le secaba algunas lagrimas, tenía los ojos muy rojos y parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche... pero no le importo.

Ella lo evito durante todo el día y Harry lo agradeció, pero también estaba algo así como resentido porque no se dejo soñar la noche anterior.

Durmió tranquilo, tal y como lo esperaba al menos las primeras horas pero en cuando se estaba profundizando el sueño volvió a verse a si mismo en la sala de los menesteres y ella también estaba ahí. Harry se acerco a ella, la tomo del rostro y se acerco lentamente para besarla pero a menos de un centímetro, ella se separo y salió de la habitación, llorando.

Harry despertó sobresaltado y un tanto impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar. Trato de convencerse de que era mejor así pero una parte de él se lamentaba el que ella se haya ido.

Y eso sucedió por las próximas dos semanas; en cada sueño ella se iba, no venia, le veía con ojos tristes y recriminatorios, él le decía que la amaba tratando de acercarse y ella lo llamaba mentiroso y se alejaba... Harry no podía más con todo eso, se sentía culpable y quería pedirle perdón, lo que sea con tal de traerla de vuelta a los sueños... ahí no era prohibido el amarla, tenerla se había convertido en una obsesión que debía saciar como sea... _como sea_.

Cada día de esas dos semanas que Harry la había visto, había tratado de acercarse pero ella estaba rodeada de dos de los amigos de Draco que de seguro los puso como guardaespaldas después de lo que pasó el otro día, y se veía cansada.

Esa situación no podía continuar así y sin más un día la siguió cuando dejo a sus dos amigos para ir al baño, sin previo aviso la abrazo por detrás tapándole la boca para evitar que gritara.

Forcejearon algunos momentos y Harry se las ingenio para llevarla hasta un aula vacía a la vuelta de aquel corredor.

Cuando entraron Harry lanzo un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y se volteo rápidamente para hacerle frente, más se sorprendió al verla con varita en mano apuntándole directo al corazón.

- Pansy, baja la varita- le dijo clamadamente, sabía que ella no seria capaz de hechizarlo.

- Déjame en paz, Potter- suplico, estaba temblorosa y a punto de llorar- ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila, para que me creas que yo no estoy provocando esto!

- Ser mía... es lo único que tienes que hacer- le contesto con un tono que le dejaba claro que no tenia otra salida- Entrégate y esto terminara.

- Como puedes estar seguro- pregunto sin bajar la varita.

- Porque eso es lo que nuestros cuerpo y corazones quieren y no pararan hasta que cumplamos sus deseos.

- No, no lo haré- dijo resuelta, había bajado la varita pero seguía tensa, como si esperara un ataque por parte de Harry- ni mi cuerpo ni mi corazón quieren ser tuyo... yo no quiero, no lo haré- dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Harry suspiro impaciente.

- Te estoy dando una opción para acabar de una vez por todas con esta estupidez y no la quieres, pero yo no tengo porque seguir soportándolo... quiero mi vida de vuelta y tus deseos a mi no me importan- dijo muy molesto, dio dos pasos hacia al frente, Pansy trato de hacerse para atrás pero el la atrapo entre sus brazos y a la fuerza la beso.

Pansy puso resistencia y trato de apartarlo, le grito que se detuviera pero nada parecía perturbarlo en aquellos momentos ni siquiera la sangre que embarraba los suyos cuando mordió fuertemente los de Pansy.

En un lapso de conciencia, Harry la escucho rogar que parara, aparto apenas centímetros el rostro y la vio llorando.

- Detente- dijo.

- No lo haré- le contesto, nunca dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

- Vas a violarme entonces- le dijo demasiado calmada para una situación así.

Y entonces Harry pareció reaccionar porque de inmediato la soltó y se alejo de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

- No... yo... perdón...- tartamudeo asustado y salio tan rápido como pudo de ahí.

Camino sin rumbo hasta que su abatido corazón no pudo mas, entonces se apoyo en una de las paredes tratando de normalizar su respiración que pronto se convertiría en llanto, mas no pudo contenerse y en menos de lo que pensó estaba sentado en el frió piso de piedra enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

Lloraba de rabia y de desconsuelo, lo único que él quería era dejar de soñar con ella, no la amaba, no era justo seguir con esa absurda pasión carnal que le estaba haciendo tanto mal.

- Libérame- dijo a nadie en particular- déjame ir, por favor- le dijo al aire.

Y así se quedo por un buen rato hasta que sintió unos delicados brazos rodearlo en un abrazo, ni siquiera se preocupo de mirar quien era solo se hundió en el pecho de aquella chica desconocida y se deshizo en llanto.

Después de un tiempo indeterminado Hermione le susurro.

- Harry, es mejor que nos vayamos a la torre.

El asintió y parándose se acomodo el uniforme y tomo la mano de la chica "desconocida" y se dirigió a la torre.

Ya instalado en su habitación, Hermione pregunto.

- ¿Por qué llorabas, Harry?

- Es complicado, no lo entenderías- dijo acomodándose dentro de las cobijas, Hermione se sentó al filo de la cama.

- No lo entenderé si no me lo explicas. ¿A quién pedías que te deje ir?

- ¿No te burlaras?

- Por supuesto que no- dijo seria.

- A Parkinson, le pedía a ella que me dejara ir.

- ¿A ella¿Por qué?

- He estado sonando con Pansy por los últimos seis meses... cada noche sueño que la hago mía pero últimamente no me deja acercarme... y eso me esta volviendo loco... me duele que se aleje y no sé por qué.

Harry esperaba que Hermione se riera o le pidiera que dejara de comer tanto en la cena para que dejara de tener pesadillas. Más atenta lo miro y pudo ver en su expresión que estaba tratando de encontrarle una respuesta lógica al dilema de su amigo.

- ¿Crees que estoy desvariando?

- No sé decirte, Harry... ¿pero sabes cómo paso?

- No, simplemente un día empecé a soñar con ella. Pensé que era sólo que mis hormonas estaban locas pero después de la primera vez ya nunca más paro. A veces pienso en que si me hubiese despertado a tiempo, en que si no hubiese disfrutado de aquel ficticio orgasmo ahora nada de esto estaría pasando.

- ¿Crees que sea ese el problema¿Que disfrutaste del orgasmo?- pregunto Hermione en tono divertido pero comprensivo.

- Si... sino no tendría otra explicación.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- Si... bueno, mas bien le grite... demande saber que era lo que ella había hecho, me dijo que no sabía, le grite mas, ella me grito de vuelta y desde ese día en mis sueños Pansy no me deja acercármele- explico.

- ¿Tú qué sientes por ella?

- Nada... creo-murmuro

- Todo lo que ambos sienten se refleja en el sueño que comparten- dijo reflexionando.

- Por eso trate de convencerla de que se entregara... así saciaríamos los deseos de nuestros corazones y dejaríamos de vivir esta tontería.

- ¿Acepto?

- No... pero estuve a punto de violarla- dijo quedito, la cara de horror de Hermione lo obligo a explicarse- No era mi intención, estaba desesperado y frustrado... no estaba pensando, Hermione, pero te juro que no paso nada.

- Dios, Harry... sabes que no puedes solo decirle "Se mía, Parkinson" ¿verdad?- Harry asintió- Trata de hablar con ella, no de gritarle, trata de que las cosas sean pacificas entre los dos para que juntos encuentren la solución al problema.

- Gracias, Hermione- dijo abrazándola.

- De nada... es mejor que me vaya- dijo levantándose- Pero te digo algo desde el punto de vista no científico... nunca va a parar, no importa lo que hagas.

Y con esas palabras salio de la habitación.

Harry paso gran parte de la noche pensando en las palabras de Hermione¿qué era eso de que nunca pararía¿Es que acaso a ella le había pasado algo igual?

Pero antes de que las respuestas llegaran a su mente, el sueño lo tomo desprevenido y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

---------------------------------

Debía confesar que el sueño de la noche anterior fue más decente de lo que esperaba. Había soñado que tenía en los brazos a Pansy, ambos en un mueble frente a la chimenea en la sala de los Menesteres. No haciendo el amor precisamente, solo abrazados... ella estaba recostada en su pecho y él le acariciaba el cabello y le daba delicados besos en la frente... le repetía que la amaba y ella solo sonreía.

Ese le gusto más que cualquier otro y de alguna manera quería vivir eso en otra dimensión, pero sabía que era imposible.

Un poco mas tranquilo consigo mismo se dirigió al gran comedor para le desayuno. Al entrar miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Pansy riendo con Draco y Blaise, se veía mas tranquila y descansada que las ultimas semanas. El también sonrió y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

----------------------------------

¿Sería tan fácil, como Hermione dijo, hablar con Pansy y encontrar una solución a este raro fenómeno? La veía negra, nadie dejaba que él se acercara a ella más de lo necesario como un roce en algún pasillo. Draco y Blaise siempre estaban con ella y de seguro que saben lo que Harry estuvo a punto de hacer.

La única oportunidad que tuvo para verla de cerca durante la clase de Encantamientos, la herida del labio estaba casi curándose pero era un claro recordatorio de el comportamiento animal que lo había invadido aquella tarde dos semanas atrás.

Y mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor vio su oportunidad al toparse con ella y Blaise. Ellos pasaron junto a él sin tomarle en cuenta pero Harry pudo ver a Pansy mirándolo de soslayo.

- ¡Pansy!- llamo. Ella paro de inmediato y Blaise se puso rápidamente frente a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?- pregunto en tono triste.

- Necesito hablar contigo... por favor, es importante- le dijo en tono suave y suplicante.

- Ella no quiere hablar contigo, así que largarte- dijo Blaise.

- Blaise, no te metas...- dijo Pansy, Harry le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, ella no lo hizo- Esperarme en la sala común- dijo y sin protestar pero lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Harry, Blaise se fue.

- Ahora si, que...

- ¿Por qué?- la interrumpió Harry- ¿Por qué no puedo vivir si no eres mía¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquilo si no soy yo quien te besa¿Por qué yo de entre todas las personas¿Por qué tú, Pan¿Por qué?

- No lo sé- contesto sinceramente.

- ¿Lo he intentado, sabes? He intentado reemplazarte por otras, tratar de burlar a mi corazón pero nadie es tú... no le puedo hacer a nadie lo que te hago a ti...

- Son solo sueños, Harry- dijo soltando un gran suspiro.

- Dicen que los sueños son la realidad y que la realidad es ficticia, tal vez por eso solo puedo ser hombre contigo y solo puedo hacerte mujer a ti.

- Yo... no quiero tener nada contigo- dijo.

- Perdóname- susurro los ojos llenándosele de lagrimas.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte pero... quiero pretender que esto nunca paso¿está bien? Que no voy a soñarte cada noche por el resto de mi vida y que no me levantare con el dolor de saber que no eres tú quien esta en mi cama...

- Yo tampoco quiero eso pero tampoco quiero ir por la vida preguntándome que podría haber pasado entre los dos... te metiste dentro de mi piel- susurro acercándosele y tomándola del rostro- y es estúpido porque solo fueron sueños pero has logrado obsesionarme... mi cuerpo arde por ti, mis ganas son solo para ti y muero por tenerte.

- Dime por qué no te creo- pidió dejando que las lagrimas que tanto había tratado de retener salieran libremente.

- Siente- dijo tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre su corazón- este latido no puede mentirte.

- Olvídame- dijo y se separo de él, empezando a caminar.

- ¿QUE OLVIDE, QUÉ?- grito con la voz quebrada- ¿NUESTRAS NOCHES JUNTOS¿TUS GEMIDOS¿EL OLOR DE TU PIEL¿QUE ME MARCASTE¡DIME QUÉ QUIERES QUE OLVIDE!

- ESTAS DESVARIANDO¿LO SABIAS?- grito parándose a la mitad del corredor- ¡TODO ESO NO ES REAL¡NADA DE ESO EXISTE AUNQUE DUELA¡OLVIDAME!

- ¡NO LO VOY A HACER!

- DEJA DE LASTIMARME, POTTER... ¡YA BASTA!- grito y rendida cayo de rodillas y enterró su rostro entre las manos. Harry se acerco y se arrodillo junto a ella tomándola en brazos, ella se dejo abrazar y juntos lloraron por un largo rato.

--------------------------------------

Ya en su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar. No sabría decir cómo paso ni que hicieron porque sólo fue conciente de dónde estaba, con quien estaba y lo que acababa de hacer cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo con una fuerza nunca antes experimentada. Pero más que eso no dejaba de pensar en la frialdad con la que Pansy recibió el beso de Harry al despedirse en la sala común de Slytherin, y aun podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo y el olor de su perfume impregnado en su uniforme que aun llevaba puesto.

Suspiro aliviado al sentirse menos pesado que de costumbre y convencido que a partir de aquella noche no volvería a soñar con ella, se durmió.

--------------------------------------

Hermione tenia razón cuando dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera lo sueños nunca iban a parar. Noche tras noche se vio sumido en los mismos sueños que había logrado llevar a la realidad más de una vez. ¿Era necesidad¿Cariño¿Costumbre? Harry no estaba seguro que era aquello que impulsaba a los dos a encontrarse en la Sala de los Menesteres casi cada noche. Pero así como todo lo que ha tenido un comienzo, cualquier comienzo, también tiene un fin llego el día en que tenían que despedirse.

En silencio caminaban tomados de la mano por el andén del tren que los separaría... tal vez para siempre.

- ¿Pueden acomodar las maletas de Pansy en su compartimiento, por favor?- pidió Harry a los dos aurores designados por el para proteger a Pansy durante el camino.

- Cuando llegues a Londres ellos te escoltaran a la casa y se quedaran a cuidarte- le explico- si necesitas algo mas solo escríbeme¿vale?- Pansy asintió sin mirarle a los ojos pero cuando lo hizo Harry supo que ella guardaba un secreto- Parece que tienes algo que decirme.

- No... Nada.

- Pansy...

- Harry, estoy bien... solo estoy... tú sabes.

El asintió comprensivo y la abrazo pero otra vez esa sensación de que algo se le estaba ocultando apareció con más fuerza y sabía que era importante.

- Pan, tengo la impresión de que me estas ocultando algo... por favor no trates de protegerme.

- No estoy protegiéndote de nada... cree en mí cuando te digo que todo está bien, por primera vez: cree en mí- suplico.

Harry no dijo nada mas y se limito a estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos hasta que el silbido del tren lo saco de su momentáneo letargo. La beso con suavidad, le dijo dos palabras al oído, ella le susurro lo mismo y la dejo ir.

------------------------------

Pansy no se arrepiente de ninguna de las decisiones que tomo durante su juventud ni de las cosas que vivió con Harry. De lo único que siente tristeza es de que Harry jamás llego a conocer al fuerte y guapo muchacho que en esos momentos cruzaba el anden recién salido de su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Se parece tanto a Harry, en los ojos, en el cabello, en lo testarudo que puede ser, en lo Gryffindor, en lo talentoso que es para el Quidditch y el desastre para Pociones.

- ¡Si te lo digo no me lo vas a creer, vieja!- exclamó James cuando se acerco a su madre.

- ¡Hola a ti también hijo mío¡Si, yo también tuve un buen año!- dijo sarcástica- Y soy mama, no vieja.

- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ahora si¡si te lo digo no me lo crees!

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto interesada.

- Ganamos la copa de Quidditch.

- ¡Felicitaciones!

- Pero eso no es lo raro- dijo, luego tomo aire tratando de encontrar palabras para explicar lo sucedido- Soñé con papá- susurro- en mis sueños (digo sueños porque no fue solo uno) me da varios consejos y técnicas para emplear durante los partidos.

Pansy miro a su hijo por unos minutos, sonriéndole, luego pregunto:

- ¿Desde cuando sueñas con Harry?

- Desde mi primer entrenamiento en segundo- contesto- ¿Crees que estoy volviéndome loco?

Su sonrisa se profundizó ante la mirada de preocupación de James y le dijo:

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de contarte una historia, James, sobre tu padre y yo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mis sueños?- pregunto confundido.

- Cuando la escuches lo entenderás- le dijo tomándolo del brazo y encaminándose a la salida- A Hermione y Draco les paso más o menos lo mismo.

Tal vez ellos no notaron las miradas de los muggles de la estación les dirigían a medida que caminaban. No porque fueran diferentes del resto de personas sino por el hombre en túnicas negras de mago que caminaba detrás de ellos y la increíble resemblanza que guardaba con el muchacho caminando enfrente. Se preguntaban como era que no se deban cuenta de su presencia y por que lo ignoraban completamente. Lo que ellos no sabían es que Pansy si sabia que Harry estaba ahí, como lo ha estado siempre, en cada momento importante de su vida. De todas maneras la muerte no es ningún impedimento para que Harry se aleje de ellos.

Claro que Pansy no le diría a James que ella sabia que su padre lo estaba visitando en sueños, y no es cuestión de legeremancia... Harry mismo se lo contó.


End file.
